A Date with Hawk Chick - An Ann N Anny
by Yukiko347
Summary: A short story of An and Jay. An is final ready to participate in a costume contest. She meets up with a particular Kanker, too whom they go out and have what almost seems like a perfect date. This is based off of VampireMeerkat and a bit of BloodValkyrie creation and a mix interpenetration of mine. Inspiration is from lozlwaitwhat.


A date with a Hawk Chick

In a midst of October of their first year in high school, the Ann's made their way heading home on foot from school. Anny strutted herself in front of the other girls before turning. "My sister left some amazing costumes in her room! How about for Nate's party we bring everyone too their knees!" Anny proudly pronounced. Double-N adjusted her scarf around her neck slightly as tall An raised her arm up. " An can not go!" Anny turned too An "What do you mean -_you can not_-?" Double N placed her hand on An's back as she spoke out "An is attending a costume contest on the same date of Nate's party." An looked with a big grin and nodded then stood proud. "An will vanquish evil no good do-errs with my Hammer of Strength!" Anny puckered her lips a bit as she took a moment to think to herself. "What is the prize?" She asked while placing a hand on her hip. Double N smiled as she took out a poster from her school satchel. "It is a high quality figurine of Space Man, Moon Zombie Zapper." Anny looked unimpressed then patted her victory rolls in her hair as she announced too An. "Have a good time, I guess." An smiled brighter in glee. Double N joined in being happy for An before being crushed into a big An hug. As the two girls smiled in pain Double N then thought for a moment before asking. "An, do you want us too join you?" An shook her head as she released the girls. "Nope." An made a self solute. "An must win prize by herself." She puffed out her chest in pride as she smiles so innocently. "Yeah, okay." Anny smiled then waved her hand. An then added. "Plus, Jay will be going with me." She placed a big grin on her face. Both of her two friends looked a bit shocked but before they could ask a few question's An dashed home feeling over joyed and not wanting to waste time.

An fling open the door dashing inside as she ignored her brother yelling from above the stairs at her racket from his room. "ah.. Sorry!" She announced as she then carefully opened her room's door and went in calmly to only loose her footing after she closed the door having her slide down the stair on her bottom and roll. Bursting into a bit of a gleeful recovery she stripped off her clothing too put on her costume. It has almost been three months' since An had joined the comic club along with Jay. This was something she loved whole heartedly too attend, but something came up during events such as this. She placed a helmet over her head before grabbing her Hammer of Strength too only dash out with two wings under her arm along with a backpack as she left. "Sam! I am off too the Comic Convention!" Sam didn't reply but only mumbled went down stairs ready to lock her out. He looked at her confused for a moment as he shouted "What are you wearing?" An turned to her brother as she bit her bottom lip then announced out the door "I am Hawk Chick! Beware! of my Hammer of Strength!" The door closed as she dashed with glee too the streets. Sam's eye twitched a bit before he locked the door and went back up stairs too his homework with Jamie.

Jay stood with an eager smile awaiting for An in front of the Peach Creek Center; his hair was slightly messy, he wore a white T-shirt that had multiple Hero logo's represented on it and his favorite red pants, with black combat boots that showed off a steal toe, and a huge blue camping backpack that he wore. Groups of people made their way passed as he would skim threw the people trying to spot out An. "Heya, Jay!" He looked too his side and melted at the sight of An. She had a type of brass colored outfit with winged helmet on that framed around her eyes, keeping the mouth open as she smiled. Her body had matching armor plates, with cuffs and a slight midriff that showed off her athletic build. The bottom skirt was double silted but had two amore panels too protect her lower stomach/ front as well her lower back/bum. She proudly held up a type of Viking hammer as she cheered toward Jay before he noticed a type of brown wings folded behind her. Jay could have kept analyzing her cosplay, but he snapped himself out of it. He squeaked with a small wave. "Hiya, An!" She smiled then analyzed his look up, down, and side-too-side. "No costume, Jay?" He patted his backpack. "Too hot right now too wear it." He blushed as he realized he made a inner pun. "Okay!" An smiled as she hooked his arm leading them too get tickets before entering into the Comic Convention. The two gasped as different booths, tables, costumes, fun billboards and various sorts of things that were in there as well available.

"Um, An." Jay began to feel a bit nervous as combed his hair with his fingers as her brushed his hair back a bit. "If you don't feel comfortable with.." An took him by the arm practically felt like he flew across too a table that had various old BB movies. "Look Jay! This one is about a Man Dog Beast from Outer space!" She pointed; An then picked a bunch and told him almost each one's story as she made facial and physical poses of how each creature looked. Jay laughed as he skimmed threw the movies. "What about this one An?" He held up one that peered to have a dramatic male fainting with a female monster shadow lurking in front of him. She looked closely as it then held it as she scratched her head. "Don't know." The man managing the booth in a Indianan Joe cosplay made a toothy grin. "It is from a film company that didn't make it. The owners of the movie died and only so many copies exist." An's eyes beamed a bit in awe at the movie then looked at him curiously before she asked "How much?". The man scratched his chin "Eh..five hundred is a fare price." An knew she didn't have the money for it then lower her head a bit with a pout. She began to move too a different table as Jay picked up the movie and squinted behind the man. "You have multiple copies of these!" Jay stared him down as a group of respected vendors eyed him too. The man sweated then looked behind himself and sighed. "Thirty?" Jay handed him the money with a big smile that had his front teeth poking out. "Deal." An look over Jay's arm as she awed at the movie. "Here you go." Jay gave it too her. An held it in a bit of disbelief. "For An?" He nodded then met with a lifted bear hug from An. "Thank you, Jay!" She slightly sung out before putting him down. The dealer laughed as he corrected a few _missed_ priced movies. "More booths, before An goes into the contest?" Jay nodded then waved as An and him made their way enjoying the time and checking out the vendors. The two made various small purchases of figures, awing at fun artwork as they purchased a few comics. The two were stunned by booth that had posters of professional photography as they saw what looked like Jenny in a upgraded version of Captain Melon head Gal. "What time is it?" An asked as they finished some water bottles. Jay took out his phone from his huge backpack as he looked too the screen calmly and checked. "It is..." He grabbed An's arm and bolted too were an announcement had been placed with a enormous board hanging above the stage. Jay heaved a bit while he felt a relief of making it on time. Looking up her saw as An waved too him before she went in line with other contestants. He punched the air and he cupped one hand as he yelled. "You are gonna win An!" She yelled back too him. "Will do Jay!" He then moved into the crowd who had their attention focused on stage as he then disappeared among many.

An felt excited but being alone was a bit new of a sensation, without Anny or Double-N she was feeling a bit of nerves. She really wants to win the Space man, Moon Zombie Zapper so badly. She looked around at some of the other contestants' moved about. One couple seemed to climb a latter upward. Shifting over An looked over at Cowboys of Space, Magical girls, a lot of things she had yet too know about, and looking in front of her she smiled "I like your costumes." The two girls turned too see her. The one closest too An had Blonde hair with green eye's wore a white Greek female toga that had a purple sash draped over her shoulder and across her body. Her sandals were a bit shiny with little wings on the side. She held in both her hands a bloody sword and a paper-Mache Spartan type helmet. Her smiled almost resembled a cat as she looked at An. "Thanks! I love your costume too!" She grinned a bit before the other girl beside her looked over at An's outfit. "Gosh, that must have taken a long time too make." Her eyes were brown and she had black hair had matching rubber snakes that poked out as she spoke; An could tell she braided them into her long hair. Green smeared make-up covered most of her exposed skin except for her parts of her neck; that peered to be sliced with blood dripping down onto her charcoal grey toga that covered her feet. An smiled widely "An gives thanks!" The two girls were going to chat a bit more but then heard an announcement. "lolzwaitwhat and yukiko347" An tilted her head. The two laughed then the blonde girl put on her helmet while her friend went too act as if her throat was hurting on stage then coughed. Before blonde girl head out she hurried and turned to An. "I accidentally got the usernames and names mixed up on registration." She smiled before going into her character and crept behind her friend. Slowly she moved the on stage acting out a finished sliced as the crowed roared with the announcer. "Perseus has finished off Medusa! Give them a round of applause the girls waved as they exited too the opposite way they came.

An took a deep breath as she got into character. She pictured herself being the caw of justice known as Hawk Chick. She slowly opened her eyes then noticed something that caught her eye. Looking up then noticed a pulley system with some cosplayers preparing a simulation for a big entrance. The announcer called out in a deep suspenseful voice. "Far into a comic Galaxy where the Galactic Hawks once flew freely, then tragedy...And for the whole colony, only one stood up in too protect her fellow bird people" An squinted as one of the cosplayers began to go over a raptor then getting ready for his big moment. An saw from higher up the other cosplayer was getting ready to assist then got a text message. Using only one hand she held the rope as the other tapped on a screen. An gasped for a moment when she saw the Cosplayer loose his footing and then plummet to grasp onto the billboard that hung over head of the stage. With out a second thought An shouted. "I will save you!" The announcer and crowd adjusted their gaze trying to find what was causing a disruption. As An kept her sight focused she could see the sign rocked began to break in half. An ran backwards a bit before she ready herself into a sprint. She charged her way forward and jump past the stage supports using her footing she pushed herself higher from a metal support and grabbed the cosplayer quickly. As she jumped up the lighting shadowed her with her wings, almost as if she was flying. The crowd and the announcer with everyone back stage went in awe. She turned around then peered back up as the sign split apart in an unbalanced motion. An ran back into a sprint to jump and grab onto the half of the sign that would of crash into the crowd. Landing with her being forced back and using her feet in attempts to stop it. Her athletic body flexed as she slid across the stage against the mighty force and momentum of the sign, to barely stop at the edge of stage with her wings facing the audience. Most of the audience had fled backwards in panic and everyone was astounded by her. An wiped her helmets forehead after she aloud the sign to fall over, then as an relaxed she saw the second half bust off the chain and head right for her. An began to brace herself with what little time she hand she extended her arms and close her eyes.

The announcer yelled from a hand mic. "I can't believe it!" An opened her eyes slowly slightly confused at the sight of her hands holding the board, she expected to be pushed off stage or into the ground. The announcer held in head as she shouted. "Did you see that! It is like the most amazing cross over I have ever seen!" An looked in front of her too see Space Man, Moon Zombie Zapper holding the sign with her. He was in a complete off green space man outfit, _Just like the comics_, and had his helmet on with a black glass cover. After a bit of her adrenaline going down both of them tossed the sign too a unoccupied part of the stage. An was in shock, but before she could speak out a huge roar came of the crowd. She turned to see everyone cheering at her. She felt as if lights shined on her and Space Man, Moon Zombie Zapper came up to give her a clap in him approval. Before she could process everything the announcer grabbed her wrist and held it in the air. "I AM DAMN SURE EVERYONE CAN SAY, MY ASS WOULD BE BEET IF SHE DID NOT WIN!" An was stunned as the audience roared in agreement and clapped. An felt flustered and she began to blush in her helmet as Space Man came too her giving her a comforting hug before he gave her the prized Space Man, Moon Zombie Zapper figure.

After the paramedics took a look around and checked out some panic attacks, as well An took photo's for various reasons for winning along with some with Space Man, Moon Zombie Zapper. Things began to settle down with a few people coming up too her for different reasons. Space Man, Moon Zombie Zapper came up to take a few photo's with her. An smiled and waved at the last group of her paparazzi before she turned to one of her most favorite comic hero's. "Thanks for saving An!" She gave him a big hug then a bit of a bashful kiss on his helmet before she began too look around for Jay. "Jay!" An called out. She moved her hand to a horizontal across her brow. Walking into new space she yelled. "Jay!, I won the Space Man, Moon Zombie Zapper figure!" She turned the corner to see Jay huffing in a sweat as he had his backpack and hers with him along with her Hammer of Strength. "Jay?' Where were you?" After a while of taking his breath, he then blushed. "I...I. got stuck on the pot." A moment of silence then An smiled cheerfully as she patted his back. "It is okay" She assured him. "My family get's that way with taco food." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head a bit in embarrassment. "I went back but I saw you forgot some stuff." An wrapped her arm around his. "Jay! I won the contest!" He began to nod as him and An walked outside. The booths were closing and they were able to snag a few snacks from one as they walked threw Peach Creek. He listened to An telling him of her Contest adventure and used a mixture of BB movie references. "And then I found you Jay!" She announced with her palms wide open. Jay smiled as they head into the road that leads straight into the cul-de-sac. He admired her while she looked at her figure with great joy. "Hey, An." Jay kept his gazed fixed at her. "Yes, Jay." She looked at him. "You are just so amazing." An stayed quiet with her eyes widen before she turned flustered and began to dash her way home as she yelled. "Thanks for the date, Jay!" Jay stood stunned at her words in a frozen position with his arm barely about to rise with his mouth gaped open.

(Bonus)

The next morning at the Kanker's trailer home on Sunday; Tee stood at the stove flipping pancakes wearing his work jumper, and had a white apron tied around him. He turned his head over his shoulder and cocked up his chin yelling up. "Hey! Wake up! I am making some pancakes here! Get'em whiles they're hot!" Laire dashed too the kitchen jumping on the side of the counter and grabbed one as he headed out. "I got to go work-out!" He shut the door as he put the pancake into his mouth. Tee made a motion of a groan with a motion of his eyes rolling. He turned off the stove as he set Jay's plate. "Jay! What is keep'in ya!" He poured himself a cup of coffee in a white with red pot-a-dot mug and sat at the table as he began to read the paper. Jay entered in with a chipper mood. He hummed as poured a cup of orange juice before sitting down at the table. "Thanks Tee!" He began to eat and hum in-between his chew's. Tee slightly lowered the corner of the newspaper. "What's got ya in a good mood?" Jay sighed happily as he propped his elbow on the table and placed his hand on his cheek. "An thought of our hang out as a date, yesterday." Tee had a smile curl up his lips then went "Pff." a bit then looked back at the paper. "Hey, Jay." He lowered the paper then pointed to the headline article that had a huge picture covering almost half of the page. "Aint this _your_ costume?" Jay felt flushed then laughed a bit as he sunk in to the chair in a slight embarrassment as he ate. After a few moments in silence Jay spoke. "Tee…" Tee lifted down the paper then responded. "Yeah." Jay cleared his throat a bit. "Could I keep that newspaper?" Tee only chucked before he flipped to the next news article.

The An's met together during lunch at Anny's place. After Anny and Double-N eased from some worry on An being okay from the event that happened on stage. Double-N sipped some tea as Anny and An had some soda's. Anny smiled as she showed off the newspaper. "We got ourselves a celebrity." She grinned. "So you won and got yourself a life size Space Man?" Anny grinned. Double-N smiled as she sat with a straight back then spoke. "By what we read you had quite a enthusiastic event." An smiled wide and then waved her hand. "It was nothing guy's." She perked up her head in a light proud posture. "Me and Space Man, Moon Zombie Zapper had everything under control Double-N." Anny smirked in amusement. "So you didn't get Mr. Strong Space Man's phone number?" An giggled a bit. "Naw Anny, He is a Space man. My Cell phone doesn't get reception up there." Anny began to laugh as Double-N put up a figure. "An, cell phones..." Anny then cut in before Double-N could complete her sentence "How was your time with Jay? I am surprised he didn't get mad about how close Mr. Strong Space Man was with ya." Double-N pouted for a moment then became curious to Anny's question. "Did you have a good time with Jay, An?" An thought for a moment scratching her head as she stuck out her tongue, then smiled. "Yeah! tons! He got me some food and a gift!" An nodded to herself. "He is a really good friend." The two smiled. Then Anny had an amused look then lifted an eyebrow. "No kisses?" An went a bit pink. "None for Jay, just to Space Man, Moon Zombie Zapper." Double-N gasp a bit and Anny eye's went wide as she leaned too An interested in more juicy details. Double-N put her hand over her heart as she was in shock "You kissed a stranger on the lips?" An shook her head. "Kissed his cheek?" Anny cut in. An shook her head. "His helmet." An smiled in a light embarrassment. Double-N calmed down while Anny mumbled. "It figures.." After a bit of An telling the girls the story similar to how she told Jay, but with a bit of an extended ending and leaving out what Jay told her. An smiled. "And then I told Jay. Thanks for the day." Double-N was a bit confused as too why An would abruptly run away leaving Jay without purpose. As for Anny she sighed. "Well that is better then the party. An looked at Anny curious. "What happened Anny?" Double-N patted Anny's shoulder. "Nate was just about to start dancing with Anny, but soon as she was willing to hold his hand. His parents drove up. Everyone had to evacuate threw the back door." Anny grumbled. "Or window." Double-N looked at Anny sympathetically. "Anny was pushed out the window by Nate." Anny laid her head down then perked up. "You know what!?" Anny stood as she popped out her chest. "We will show them, with our own party!" Double-N covered her eyes as she shook her head and An smiled as she agreed. Anny laughed as the teen hanging out in the cul-de-sac stared at Anny's house.

This is based off of ~BloodValkyrie and a bit of ~VampireMeerkat creation in and a mix interpenetration of my own plus inspiration from lolzwaitwhat (she has a Deviantart and a Fanfiction account under the same name). Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
